Changes
by Fairwind
Summary: Galaxia is defeated, and the scouts are starting to live out their dreams. Serena, an 18-year-old resident care attendant at a local nursing home comes home after work to discover she has a visitor from the future. The visitor says there's been changes...
1. Reunited

Changes

--------------------------

Rated M for future chapters and some language

A Sailormoon fanfic written by Perfectangel2000 AKA Fairwind

Email: (No Flaming please. If you don't like it, don't read it)

Authors Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi who created them. I'm a really big fan and i'm in love with her work, that's all!

Please let me know if you like it or send me suggestions to future plots.

Chapter 1: Reunited

-----------------------------

"SAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTTA MY R...", Serena trailed off, eyes wide as she noticed a small form hiding behind her door. "Hi Serena, I see you haven't changed a bit, still hyperventilating, as usual." The pink-haired girl sighed as her eyes met with her would-be mother.

At eighteen, Serena still lived with her parents and brother, working as a residential care attendant at the local nursing home. Her friends, fiancee and family had faced more than their share of excitement over the last four years since she became Sailor Moon. After Galaxia was defeated, it seemed that all was calm and peace returned to Tokyo. The city was rebuilding and the scouts were taking the first steps to following their dreams. It was a bit of a shock then to Serena seeing Rini behind her bedroom door and the room a mess after she returned from a long day at work. Rini returning to the past could only mean that something was wrong. The last time Rini left was indeed to be her 'last time' since she was now a true sailor soldier and her training was complete.

Rini was getting a little annoyed with the blank look on Serena's face as she stood there staring a hole into the wall, still in shock. The pink-haired girl waved her hand in front of the older girl's face with no reaction. Finally after a few minutes Serena blinked, then blinked again. "I'll show you hyperventilating! You little spore! What did you do to my room?! Do you think it's okay for you to just pop outta the sky whenever you want leaving a disaster zone behind you?" Serena seethed behind gritted teeth her had raised about to strike Rini across the face. Rini looked at her in terror then closed her eyes waiting for the impact...which was then replaced bit a great bearhug and a sobbing Serena. "I never thought I'd see you again," Serena choked between sobs. " I missed you so much!". Rini smiled and hugged her back, tears now trickling down her porcelain cheeks. "I missed you too Serena."

After a long session of crying and hugging, Serena sat Rini on her bed next to her. Both of their faces swollen and wet they both giggled a little as they looked at one another. Serena's face then went serious, remembering there has to be a reason for her being there. "What are you doing here Rini, your training's done, you're supposed to be with your mom and dad now", Serena said softly, surprised at how maternal she sounded."What I can't come back cuz I missed you guys?" Rini whined. Serena knew better than this. She may have been a naive crybaby when Rini left (well maybe she still is) but she was wise enough to see that behind the pink hair and innocent expression staring back at her that there was something very wrong for Rini to have been allowed to use the time key again. Serena's expression turned stern towards the girl, "Come on, spill. I know Pluto and your parents in the future don't just let you pop in and out of timespace to visit. There has to be an important reason for you to be here Rini, now tell me what happened in the future".

Rini skwirmed a bit on the bed staring at the floor. "Okay, I didn't _exactly_have permission to come here. I kind of 'borrowed' one of Pluto's keys--but I swear, I think something's changed in the future--specifically with you and Darien." Serena gazed at the picture of her, Darien and Rini on her desk, then looked at Rini again who had new tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Serena, I know I disobeyed mom and dad but I couldn't just sit back and pretend not to notice". Serena was concerned.There was peace now and would be until Rini's time with the dark moon family (well except for the whole ecological disaster thing in which the world is frozen over and Crystal Tokyo is formed) as far as she knew. So what in the world could have happened between then and now that would change the future? "Notice what?" Serena asked. Rini looked up and caught Serena's eyes. "I can't give you details, because Pluto said all time would change even worse than it has, but you have to know that in the future our family is well, different. I can't say anymore but just want you to think about the choices you make, that's all." Well that explains it all--NOT. Serena didn't have the time to even try to understand what her future daughter meant before Rini kissed her on the cheek and ran out. She followed her outside, but it was too late. A pick cloud hovered above he driveway with Rini levitating towards it. "What do you mean our family is different?!" Serena yelled up to the small girl. "Good-bye Mamma, just remember what I said!" And with a poof Rini was gone and a stunned-looking Serena stood in the driveway looking at the sky.

"Maybe there's a new enemy", Lita suggested. It had been about two hours since the incident with Rini. Serena stared at the sacred fire watching the flame licking the wood. "No, I don't think so, it sounded like _I_ made some sort of change, like I made a different choice than I should have", she said just barely loud enough to be heard, eyes not leaving the fire. Darien put his arm around her and looked upon her sad face. "Don't worry meatball-head I'm sure she's just over-reacting, if it were true she wouldn't have had to 'borrow' the key from Pluto, right? I'm sure Pluto would have let her come here if it was important. She is still a child. Maybe she just doen't like the changes going on in her life. I mean after all, we only know a part of our future Serena." Serena sighed, still staring at the flames snuggling into Darien's elbow. "Or maybe", Mina said grinning "she doesn't like the idea of not being the only princess anymore". She tapped Darien's shoulder as his face turned beat read and the rest of the scouts sweat-dropped and almost fell on the floor. Serena just sat there staring at the fire, lost in thought.

1 Hour Later in another part of Tokyo...

Three men walked into their old appartment. One of the men flicked the light switch on and off and on again. "Guess we need new bulbs", he stated finding his way through the dark appartment and plunking himself down on the couch. The other man followed, let a breath out he didn't know he was holding and started walking into one of the bedrooms. "It's too late to go buy any now, we'll have to make due until morning", and with that shut the bedroom door. The taller of the three had a stack of boxes filled with books in his arms and, not seeing an obstacle placed infront of the door, tripped over it with a loud thud and a scream of profanity. Books now spilled over the darkened floor, the man got up and stomped towards the closed bedroom door. Yelling into it saying, "Damn it Seiya! Take your crap into your room with you!".

...to be continued.

What's happened in the future to the royal family, and does this have anything to do with old friends coming back to Tokyo? Wait and see...

So, what do you think? Please write me with your ideas. This is my very first fanfic EVER so I hope it's okay. If people like it I will write more, this could get interesting...BTW nothing's set in stone yet with the Seiya thing so don't get all defensive on me...yet It could go either way.

Fairwind


	2. The Unexpected Guest

Changes

--------------------------

Rated M for future chapters and some language

A Sailormoon fanfic written by Perfectangel2000 AKA Fairwind

Email: (No Flaming please. If you don't like it, don't read it)

Authors Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi who created them. I'm a really big fan and i'm in love with her work, that's all!

Please let me know if you like it or send me suggestions to future plots.

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Guest

-------------------------------------------------

Serena watched as the plane sped along the runway, then took off. This was getting to be a familiar routine, coming to the airport to either pick up Darien or to see him off every six months. He would be gone for another three months before he would be back again, and another year before he would finally be finished overseas. She stopped crying every time he left a while ago; tears replaced by just a knot in her stomach. She remembered how after Galaxia was defeated, Darien told her that he would finish his degree in Tokyo instead of at the American university because he didn't want her to feel alone ever again. Serena convinced him that this was a great opportunity seeing as he pretty much missed a year due to his star-seed being stolen, and still the university wanted him. He eventually gave in, saying that he would write as much as he could and would save his money for a flight back every six months or more if he could. Darien knew that although Serena said it was okay, that being away from him was difficult for her. Everytime the plane took off, Serena still wondered if he would ever come back.

"Thank you," Serena sang to the cab driver as she shut the door. She sighed walking up the driveway towards her house. Her parents had left on a second honeymoon two days ago and Sammy was going to be at a friend's house for the weekend out of town. Serena wasn't looking forward to spending the weekend alone. Her friends all had jobs and other things going on this weekend, even Luna was gone. She had left to go with Artimis and Mina as she travelled to China for the week on her very first tour promoting her new album. Rei had the temple to look after, Ami worked nights at the hospital and Lita was in Kyoto catering to a very high-end wedding.

Serena trudged to the door looking rather depressed and put her key into the door to find it was unlocked. Feeling a little alarmed, she put a hand around her locket in her purse and opened the door. She walked into the hall and saw a pair of black, rather expensive-looking Italian-leather men's shoes on the floor beside the door. _ "These are way too expensive to be Dad's or Sammy's," _Serena thought. She knew that the shoes couldn't be Darien's either because he was on a plane right now. With her hand tightening around her locket, she crept through the hall to the living room where she saw a dark-haired man with a red suit sitting in her armchair as if he owned the place. "Welcome home Odango," the voice sounding so familiar but the sun was shining in her eyes through the window and she couldn't see his face. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" Serena demanded reaching for the phone which sat on a small table in-between the hall and the living room. "Don't tell me you don't recognise a hansome face like this," the man said walking closer. "I know it's been a couple of years and I cut my hair, but I couldn't have changed that m---UGH!" Serena smashed the phone into the side of his face and started to run down the hall, but then she looked back. "Oh my God...SEIYA!" She squealed and rushed over to knock down a very bruised starlight with a hug. "OW!" Seiya said as his head hit the coffee table on the way down. "Geez Ondango, you take missing me so much it hurts to a whole new level," he said getting up and rubbing his head. "S-sorry." came the reply from a very red-faced Serena.

After tending to the injuried starlight with a bag of ice for his head, Serena sat down across from him and placed two cups of coffee on the table. "I hope you still like cream and sugar," the blonde said flinching and the sight of the rather large welt forming on her so-called-intruder's face. "Thank you, and yes I do" Seiya replied. "So tell me, why have you come back, I thought that you had work to do re-builing your homeworld" Serena asked, almost spitting out her coffee as it was too hot. Seiya placed the bag of ice on the table and leaned back on the couch. "Well, it turns out that as much as we missed our home, we realized that we missed our friends and our life here more" Seiya started, slowly taking a sip from his cup. "We didn't let on that anything was wrong, but our princess could see right through us saying that we must return because we would never be happy and would regret it forever if we didn't. She told us that she would much rather see us live here and be happy than stay on our home planet and be miserable. She practically ordered us to return..." Seiya looked a little sad and then smiled. "I missed you Odango."

Serena looked into his eyes and could tell that was a bit of an understatement. Her pulse quicked a bit and her face went red as the reality of what he really meant sunk in. When he left she didn't understand the depth of his feelings at the time, but after having so many arguments with Rei and how she 'didn't get it' she did eventually figure out that he was saying he loved her that day on the roof. Serena tried to stand up to go to the kitchen to get a snack--or anywhere, for that matter just to leave the uncomfortable situation she was in. That is, she tried to, but her knees went weak and she sat right back down again, her heart now racing as Seiya got up from where he was sitting and took a seat beside her. Serena thought her head might explode as he took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. "Odango, God help me, I've tried but I can't get rid of this feeling for you. Being away from you has only made it worse". His eyes were starting to tear up a bit now and Serena felt a big lump in her throat. She didn't know what this meant, but she suddenly couldn't think of anything else besides being lost in those eyes of his. She felt her face get hot as his got closer to hers. Just then the phone rang. Serena sprang up and raced towards it as a very irritated Seiya face-planted the couch.

"He-Hello," Serena stammed nervously and relieved. "Oh hi Rei, how are you?" Seiya got up and headed for the bathroom. "What's wrong with you?" Rei inquired on the other end of the phone. "You sound weird." "N-nothing's wrong," Serena assured her. "I was just visiting with Seiya and the phone startled me is all..." "What?! What do you mean you're visiting with Seiya?! He's there, NOW?!" Rei demandingly questioned her. "Um yeah, he just came back and..." CLICK. Serena hung up the phone after getting dial tone. Seiya walked back into the room and sat back down on the couch. "Well whoever that was didn't sound too happy with you if they hung up on you like that," Seiya chuckled. "Oh that was Rei and she'll probably be racing through that door any min-" "Hi Seiya, long time, no see, huh?" a very sweaty and exhausted-looking Rei breathed at the man after barging through the front door and into the living room. "Wow that WAS fast!" Seiya exclaimed as Rei collapsed into the armchair adjacent to them.

After sharing their stories about what had happened in the last two years since the Startlights left earth, Rei looked at the clock and realized how late it was. "Holy crap! It's 12:30AM! Serena, you should've told me what time it was! Now I'm going to be exhausted for the fire ritual we're putting on for the tourists tomorrow!" Rei yelled. "Hey, you were never _invited _ over anyway pyro, so don't blame me!" Serena argued. Then the tongue war began.Seiya started to laugh, how he'd missed this...Both girls shut up and looked confused at the man who was holding his sides now, in stitches. "You two should really videotape this and put it on tv, it's hilarious!" Seiya chortled between laughs. He was silence by two throw-cushions smacking him right in the mouth. "Not so funny now, is it?" Rei started. With a mouthful of pillow all Seiya could get out was a "Hmmmfffff".

Seiya told Rei he would drive her home and they both left. As Seiya said goodbye to Serena he whispered, "We need to talk tomorrow." Serena blushed and waved goodbye to her friends. She would not be getting very much sleep tonight.

...to be continued.

Hmmmmm...What, oh what will they talk about I wonder...And how is Serena feeling about all of this? Will she tell Darien? What about the other Starlights, what are their reasons for coming back? Will Rei wake up in time to put on a show for the tourists, and will Luna and Artimis be discovered by talent scouts and become kitty idols? (j/k) Find out in Chapter 3: Feelings and Friendships.

So, what do you think? Please write me with your ideas. This is my very first fanfic EVER so I hope it's okay. If people like it I will write more, this could get interesting...BTW nothing's set in stone yet with the Seiya thing so don't get all defensive on me...yet It could go either way.

Fairwind


	3. Feelings and Friendships

Changes

--

Rated M for future chapters and some language

A Sailormoon fanfic written by Perfectangel2000

Email: (No Flaming please. If you don't like it, don't read it)

Authors Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi who created them. I'm a really big fan and i'm in love with her work, that's all!

Please note that yes, I know "Serena" never met Seiya, it was "Usagi". However, when I started the story I was using the dub names and didn't really think of Seiya being in the plot until later... I decided not to go back and change the names for my own reasons. I'm sorry to those who may be a lttle miffed at me, but I hope you enjoy it anyway...And yes, I cut Seiya's hair (not too much)! Don't worry, it's not so bad, you'll see!

Please let me know if you like it or send me suggestions to future plots.

Chapter 3: Feelings and Friendships

--

After driving Rei hame, Seiya pulled into the parking complex, turned off the ignition, and got out of the car. As he walked towards the front door of his apartment building, his thoughts were a jumbled mass in his head. He didn't mean to come off so strong to Serena, but his feelings took control and now he couldn't take it back. Once inside his apartment, he carefully tip-toed to his room as to not wake Taiki and Yaten who were asleep in their rooms. He walked to the foot of the bed where a full-length mirror stood, and gazed at the reflection he saw there. He really hadn't changed so much since leaving earth. He was a little older, and the ponytail that was the starlights' trademark was a little shorter; it now grazed the middle of his shoulderblades instead of hanging to his lower back. He had quite the reunion earlier that day and, thanks to Serena, now had a giant goose-egg the size of a golf ball on the left side of his forehead. He smiled as he thought of Serena's reaction seeing him sitting in her living room, waiting for her. Seiya laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling, he knew sleep would not come for him tonight.

"I love Saturdays!" a happy Serena tried to exclaim with a mouthful of chocolate ice cream. Ami smiled from across the table at her friend. I was hard to imagine that the same girl sitting across from her now, had saved the world countless times and risked her own life doing so. "So Serena, did Seiya mention what he wanted to talk about with you today? You haven't really told me what the two of you talked about before Rei came over yesterday." Serena's face went red as she choked on her ice cream. She had forgotten that she was supposed to talk to Seiya today. "Are you okay Serena?" Ami looked concerned for her friend. "Uh, yeah I'm fine," Serena finally got out after choking down the ice cream. "the thing is, he never really said what he wanted to talk about, only that he wanted to." Serena got that innocent look back pretending she didn't have any inclination as to the subject of this talk. Ami's face went a little confused looking as Serena realized what came out didn't really make a lot of sense. Ami got up and turned to her friend. "Well I have to be back to the hospital in a half hour, you sure you don't want a ride home?" Serena thought about this, but thought that if she had to talk to Seiya today, she'd much rather be in a public place. This would keep her from getting into another uncomfortable scene like the one at her house yesterday. "No, I think I'll stay here at the Crown for now and get a cheeseburger. I have stuff I want to do in town today anyways. Thank you though!" Her friend smiled as she walked away. "Okay I'll see ya tomorrow Serena!" Ami called to her friend before the door closed on her way out.

Seiya was about to call Serena when the phone rang in his hands. He wondered who would be calling them as only a couple of people knew the Lights had returned. He hoped it was Serena, but instead heard a different female voice on the phone. "Hi Seiya, it's Ami" the voice now familiar said. Silence "Hello?" Seiya was a little nervous. "Is everything ok? Is Serena ok? Where are you? I can..." "No,no, everything's fine. Serena's fine." Ami started. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be butting into things, but I'm worried about how events are starting to play out." Now Ami was nervous. "Ya know Ami, you're starting to sound like Serena," Seiya chuckled. "This is serious Seiya. Please just take into concideration possible future concequences to anything that happens between you and Serena, ok?" CLICK Seiya stared at the receiver. He knew very well what Ami was talking about. The very thing was keeping him from sleep last night. He can't deny his feelings anymore, but is it worth it to change Serena's future too? Forgetting to call Serena, Seiya grabbed his keys off the table and slammed the door to his appartment. He needed to think.

It was a little after 1pm and still Serena had not heard anything from Seiya so she decided to window shop so as not to make the outing a complete waste of time. She stopped at one window witha sailor moon theme. There was a manequin sailor moon witha buble above it's head saying 'I'll ppunish you!'. Serena giggled at the doll and continued to walk down the sidewalk without looking away from the window. SMACK! Serena instanly felt herself hit a familar-smelling body of very expensive, yet very seductive cologne. "Geez Odango! You should really look where you're going! You know I'm surprized that you haven't seriously injured anyone yet". Serena gulped and slowly looked up to no other that Seiya in all his chizled, red-silk suited glory. Seiya held out his had to help the very embarrassed girl up. Serena took his hand and immediately turned crimson. Seiya smirked looking a little annoyed, "I thought we had a date Odango, but I see you must have forgotten about it with all this window shopping." Serena, now standing turned up on her heels, nose in the air. "Well for one thing, we never had a "d-" Serena stumbled over the word "date, and secondly, you never called me back today!" And with the the blonde hawtily walked the oppsite direction, absently browsing more windows.

_"Hmmm, I hadn't thought that I'd bump intop her here...maybe this isn't such a good idea." _Seiya's thoughts were a mess. Serena, no longer hearing footsteps behind her looked back to see Seiya staring at the wall of a building. "I forgive you!", Serena belted out in her happy-go-lucky way twirling her hair with one finger. Seiya, lost in lost jumped at her sudden presence in front of him. "Well if that's the reaction I g-" Serena was cut off by strong arms and warm, sweet lips. Stunned, she stiffened at the reaction, then got totally lost in it. The kiss was so deep and needy, it never seemed to end. Finally Seiya broke it off leaving a very dreaming looking Serena losing balance, droppily opening her eyes in front of him. "I can't help it Serna, I'm sorry...I wanted to tell u how I felt and that I needed you but your future's already pre-destined and I don't want to mess with that". Seiya turned to walk away but was stopped by the small girl, tears in her eyes. "Dammit Seiya, why does it always have to be about you?!" Seiya looked down defeated but was met by warm hands on his face. "I love you too.", Serena kissed him gently followed by another deep passionate kiss.

Sorry this chapter was so short and took so long to get online :( My computer has died on me and I have to start over from scratch again. I already had the next 3 chapters written but hadn't had a chance to post. So here I go again. As always pleasee rate and sorry again about the names, etc as I stated earlier. Stay tuned for chapter 4 which will be longer and will be out by mid June (I hope) called Dealing With Destiny

Angel


End file.
